Mario & Luigi: Legend of the Golden Star
by Yuzuru's-Angel
Summary: My idea for the fourth and final M&L RPG. Featuring Wario, Waluigi, and the previous Major Enemies from the RPG. NOTE: This isn't a story, nor a script. It's a basic layout of the game. Please give me feedback and ideas!
1. Chapter One: Rise of the Shadows

**Note: This is my idea for the fourth Mario and Luigi RPG, not a story! Might make an official script later, with dialogue and such: But this is the basics for now!**

**This is the first chapter of the game, and this one includes a lot of information about things such as Controls, Items, etc. The others will be mostly about the story, but other things will be explained as they come in the game, like Badges, Equipment, Challenges, Bro Moves, etc., etc. There will be about 11 chapters in this game(It sounds like a lot, but they aren't going to be _too_ long)**

**Another Note: You don't learn any Bro Moves until the second chapter. That may seem bad, but the first chapter goes by pretty fast. Badges are also not given until the second chapter.**

**Another Another Note: There is a lot of dialogue and the cut-scenes are longer than they may seem from this. It'd just take too long to do all the dialogue and the full scenes for now. :L**

**/r/rk791u/7 - Cover-art for the game-box. Not very good, but that'll work. Put the tinypic url before that to view it.  
><strong>

**Mario & Luigi: Legend of the Gold Star**

THEME:

All of the games have had a sort of 'theme' to them. Superstar Saga was the classical 'Heroes Seek to Defeat The Villain' theme. Partners in Time was a little about understanding your child self, but it had a much darker theme, so I'd say it was more of 'Overcoming Pure Evil'. Then, Bowser's Inside Story was a lot about 'The Enemy of My Enemy', since Mario and Luigi had to work with Bowser to overcome Fawful**.**(Even though he didn't know they were there)

Now, this game is meant to end it all. It is mean to have an even darker theme than Partners in Time, having all the memorable characters changing drastically(Old Bowser, who isn't as childish, and is weak and tired. Peach, who seems to have lost her charm and is now very gray and bleak). The theme is really 'Ending a Story'. Everything is coming to an end. Will the heroes finally fall? Will the reign of baddies finally end for good? Wellll, that's for you to find out! I assure there will be quite a sad/dramatic ending in store for this (game).**  
><strong>

CONTROLS:

Mario: Jump with A(Hammer/Counter-Hammer with X)  
>Luigi: Jump with B(HammerCounter-Hammer with Y)  
>Wario: PunchJump Back with X(Counter-Punch with A)  
>Waluigi: SlamJump Back with Y(Counter-Punch with B)

GAMEPLAY:

You have two pairs: Mario and Luigi & Wario and Waluigi. One pair can be out in front to battle at a time. Press R during your turn or during an enemy attack to switch. When one Bro Pair is out, the other two buttons become their counter. The point is that one pair may have a better way to avoid an incoming attack, or may have a way to counter it. For Example: a Shadow Boo descends from the sky. You can quickly press R and bring in Wario and Waluigi and have them jump back, then punch it. If you don't, you'll take damage, since Mario and Luigi have no way of avoiding that.

More Explanation: If Mario and Luigi are in front, Mario can use X to use his hammer, while Luigi can use his hammer with Y. If, Wario and Waluigi are in front, Wario can use A to punch, while Waluigi can use B to punch. It allows you to use two different kinds of moves while an enemy attacks(Much like Bowser in Inside Story)

Exp works the same as the other games. If a Bro has no health at the end of the battle, they get no Exp for it. If one of the Bro pairs is defeated, then the other drags them back and goes to the front. You can use 1-Up Mushrooms to revive a Bro from the other pair if you want. 1-Up Duals work much better, since they'll revive both in the pair.

ITEMS:

Mushroom - Heals 10 HP - 10 Coins

Super Mushroom - Heals 30 HP - 40 Coins

Ultra Mushroom - Heals 80 HP - 80 Coins

Max Mushroom - Heals 140 HP - 120 Coins

Nuts - Heals 10 HP for both Bros(Depending on which pair is using it) - 20 Coins

Super Nuts - Heals 25 HP for both Bros(Depending on which pair is using it) - 60 Coins

Ultra Nuts - Heals 60 HP for both Bros(Depending on which pair is using it) - 90 Coins

Max Nuts - Heals 100 HP for both Bros(Depending on which pair is using it) - 140 Coins

1-Up Mushroom - Revives a Bro with half of their health. - 60 Coins

1-Up Deluxe - Revives a Bro with full health. - 120 Coins

1-Up Dual - Revives a Bro Pair(Ex: Mario/Luigi can use it to revive Wario and Waluigi if they're K.O'd) - 200 Coins

Mild Pepper - Raises POW slightly for one Bro(Lasts for about four turns.) - 40 Coins

Spicy Pepper - Raises POW for one Bro.(Lasts for about three turns.) - 100 Coins

Super Pepper - Raises POW a lot for one Bro.(Lasts for about three turns.) - 160 Coins

**Chapter One - Rise of the Shadows**

AREA: Ancient Temple

The game starts off by showing Wario and Waluigi in an Ancient Temple, gazing upon endless piles of riches. They open a chest, and find a Gold Star, which they say was what they have been looking for. However, Bowser, who has also been searching for it, busts in, telling them to hand it over. When they don't, he attacks them.

_NEW PARTY MEMBER INFORMATION: _Wario and Waluigi both have 10 HP, and are Level 1. Their attacks(Punch for Wario, Slam for Waluigi) deal 1 damage regularly, but do 2 damage when you get a _Perfect_ for the attack(For Wario, you must hold X until the right moment. For Waluigi, he'll hop towards the enemy, and you have to press Y at the right moment for him to leap forward and slam into them). They cannot use anything else but those for now. They dodge by Jumping Back(Press X for Wario or Y for Waluigi. This allows them to dodge attacks such as Bowser's Body Slam_. _They can also counter with a punch(A for Wario or B for Waluigi). This allows them to counter attacks, such as Bowser's Scratch._  
><em>

**BOSS #1** - Bowser - HP: 20(After dealing 15 damage, he uses Fire Breath)  
><strong>Moves:<strong>

Scratch(Stands in front of one of the Bros, draws his hand back, then claws them) - Deals 2 damage. Can be avoided by jumping back. Can be countered by punching.

Body Slam(Jumps up to the top screen, then dos a belly-flop down to one of the Bros) - Deals 3 damage. Can be avoided by jumping back. Can counter by jumping back then punching.  
><span>Fire Breath<span>(Breathes fire. Obvious) - Deals 10 damage. Cannot avoid.

_Extra Info_: You have to lose this battle. It is mainly there to teach you how to play as Wario and Y for Waluigi. All you can do with them is Punch(Wario) and Slam(Waluigi). Waluigi tells Wario about his Punch(using X), who irritatedly says he knows, and explains Waluigi's slam(using Y) as well, showing that he knows what he's doing. This inadvertently tells the player how to play. If the player is hit and doesn't dodge/counter, then the Bro that wasn't hit will explain how to counter, and the other will retort, just like before, inadvertently explaining how to counter.

**AREA: Princess Peach's Castle**

After they are defeated, Bowser punches the Bros, sending them soaring through the sky. They end up crashing into Princess Peach's castle, where Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toadsworth are discussing the upcoming Mushroom Festival. They mistake Wario and Waluigi as enemies, since, as Peach states, they're always trying to sabotage the festival.

_NEW PARTY MEMBER INFORMATION:_ Mario and Luigi both have 10 HP and are level 1. Their attacks(Jump and Hammer) deal 1 damage regularly, but deal 2 damage when you get a _Perfect_. In order to do that, you must have good timing(The same as the previous games). They cannot use anything but those two attacks at first.

**BOSS #2** - Wario and Waluigi - HP: 10 each  
><strong>Moves:<strong>  
><span>Punch<span>(Wario)(Goes to a Bro, brings his fist back, then punches) - Deals 2 damage. Can be avoided by jumping at the right moment. Can counter by landing on Wario after jumping, or by hitting him with your hammer before he punches.  
><span>Slam<span>(Waluigi)(Hops forward to a Bro, then shoots forward to slam into them) - Deals 2 damage. Can be avoided by jumping at the right moment. Can counter by landing on Waluigi after jumping, or by hitting him with your hammer before he slams into you.

_Extra Info:_ This is mainly here to teach you how to play as Mario and Luigi. You can use Jump and Hammer as these Bros. Toadsworth offers to remind you of this, as well as reminding you about counters. After doing so, Wario growls at him, and he runs off scared.

After being defeated, Princess Peach thanks Mario and Luigi. Wario recovers and expresses his anger, then explains what happened with the Golden Star, and asks for help. Peach says that they were being greedy,so Wario comes up with a lie, and states that the Golden Star holds massive power that Bowser wants to use for evil. Waluigi goes with it, and Mario and Luigi fall for their lie, much to their satisfaction. And so, Mario and Luigi leave to go after Bowser. Wario and Waluigi follow, wanting to go with them.

**AREA: Toad Town**

After Wario and Waluigi catch up with Mario and Luigi, the ground suddenly rumbles, and they watch as two large Goombas, Red and Blue Goomba, come up the steps to the Castle, claiming that they want revenge for the beating they took long ago. Mario and Luigi think about it, but can't seem to remember them, which makes the two Goombas angry, and they run in to attack.

**BOSS #3** - Red Goomba and Blue Goomba - HP: 20 Each

**Moves:**  
><span>Slam<span>(They run at one of the Bros) - Deals 3 damage. Can be avoided by jumping. Can be countered by jumping and landing on them, hammering them, or punching them.  
><span>Backwards Slam<span>(Goes off screen then comes out from behind the character to slam into them) - Deals 3 damage. Can be avoided by jumping. Can be countered by jumping and landing on them.  
><span>X Slam<span>(The two Goombas run in an x-shape to the opposite Bro and slam into them) - Deals 3 damage. Can be avoided by jumping. Can be countered by jumping and landing on them, punching them, or hammering them.  
><span>Super Jump<span>(The Goomba jumps up to the top screen then come down on one of the Bros) - Deals 5 Damage. Can be avoided by jumping back. Can be countered by hammering just as they are above you, or by jumping back and then punching.

_Extra Info:_ This is mainly to teach you about how to battle with Bro Pairs. A local Toad will see the battle and run in, giving you the option to learn how to fight with Pairs.

After beating the Goombas, Wario punches them away, laughing with satisfaction. Then, the group heads south, to the path leading down to Yoshi Woods.

**AREA: Yoshi Woods**

**Yoshi Woods Enemy #1** - Goomba - HP: 3

**Moves:**  
><span>Slam<span> - Deals 2 damage. Can be avoided by jumping over them. Can Counter by jumping and landing on it, hammering it, or punching it. Deals 2 counter-damage.

**Yoshi Woods Enemy #2** - Green-Shell Koopa - HP: 5

**Moves:**  
><span>Shell Slam<span>(Slips into their shell, then flies towards a Bro, much faster than the Goomba's slam) - Deals 3 damage. Can be avoided by jumping over them(If you land on them, they merely stop and run back to their spot). Can Counter by hammering them. Deals 2 counter-damage.

**Yoshi Woods Enemy #3** - Bob-Ombs - HP: 5(After they are hit with an attack, their fuse lights)  
><strong>Moves:<strong>  
><span>Slam<span> - Deals 2 damage. Can be avoided by jumping over them. Can counter by jumping and landing on them, hammering them, or punching them.  
><span>Explosion<span>(Goes to a Bro and blinks red very fast three times, then explodes) - Deals 5 damage to both Bros that are out. Can be avoided by jumping just before they explode, or by jumping back at the right moment. (They only use this move after their fuse is lit)

After going through a few parts of the forest, they eventually come to a bridge gong across a river, where a lot of Bowser's minions await(A mix of Koopas, Bob-Ombs, and Goombas). They claim that Bowser sent them to stop Mario and Luigi from collecting his riches, and tell them to back down. They don't, so the Minions yell, "CHARGEEE!" and run at them.

**BOSS #4** - Bowser's Minions(5 Koopas, 5 Goombas, 5 Bob-Ombs) - 20 Total HP per Line(4 per enemy)  
><strong>Moves:<strong>  
><span>Goomba Trample<span>(Goomba line runs at one Bro) - Deals 8 damage, reduces by 2 for each Goomba taken off. Can Counter by jumping and landing on one of the Goombas, by hammering them(removes a Goomba from the line and deals 2 damage to it for each hit), by punching them(removes a Goomba from the line and deals 2 damage to it for each hit).  
><span>Koopa Shuffle<span>(Koopas go into their shells and shuffle around in front of the bros, then toss themselves forward.) - Deals 4 damage per shell. Can Counter by hammering them(Has a chance to send them back to hit one of the other lines)  
><span>Bomb Brigade<span>(Bob-Ombs line up in front of the Bros, then run towards one Bro and slams into them)- Deals 3 damage per Bob-Omb. Can avoid by jumping. Can counter by jumping and landing on them, hammering them, or punching them. (If the Bob-Ombs line up and a few have lit fuses, the ones that are lit will run forward and use Explosion, like a normal Bob-Omb)  
><span>Bob-Ombs Away<span>(If all the remaining Bob-Ombs have lit fuses, they line up and run really fast one at a time at the Bros) - Deals 8 damage per Bob-Omb. Can be avoided by jumping just before they explode, or by jumping back at the right moment.

_Extra Info:_ The lines will each attack on their turn. This makes it so that it benefits the player to defeat one line at a time, since the incoming attacks will lessen.

After defeating the minions, they are piled up on the bridge. One Koopa jumps up to the top, and announces he has a fail-safe, and blows the bridge, washing the minions away, but stopping the four Bros' path. Waluigi steps forth and shows off, jumping into the water in an attempt to swim, but he ends up getting swept away with the tide. Wario jumps in after him and gets swept away as well. Mario and Luigi then have to find their away down river. After following the river through the forest, they eventually come to a cliff, and Luigi tries to climb it, but fails. They then stop and think, and the camera switches to Wario and Waluigi, who are washed up on a river bank. They get up, and are about to leave, when they see a mysterious hooded figure. Intrigued, they follow them, until they come to a cave. They stop for a few moments, then go in.

**AREA: Cave**

Once inside, they find the hooded figure standing there. They claim to have riches, which makes the Bros interested. The figure tells them to step forward, and they do until they are merely inches away, then the figure opens their robe, and a golden light emits from it. While Wario and Waluigi are distracted by that, four Shroobs come down behind them and begin to surround them...But Mario and Luigi suddenly jump in, knocking them back. Wario and Waluigi turn in surprise, and the dark figure levitates into the air, chuckling and stating, "I have FURY!" As they remove their hood, it turns out to be Fawful. Mario and Luigi are surprised to see the Shroobs, as well as Fawful, and begin to explain to Wario and Waluigi, who are , Fawful interrupts them, and sends the Shroobs in.

**Cave Enemies** - 4 Shroobs - HP: 15 Each Moves:  
><strong>Moves:<br>**

You know what the Shroobs do. It's the same as the other two games. :L

After the Shroobs are defeated, Fawful laughs, and raises his arms. A shadowy-aura appears between his hands, then he points them towards the Bros, covering the screen in the shadows. After a few moments, it fades, and Fawful is gone. The Bros then leave the cave, determined to continue on to Bowser's Castle.

**Area: Yoshi Woods(Future)**

They are surprised to find Yoshi Woods dark and decayed. While the others are looking around in confusion, Luigi gets scared and points into the distance. The screens show a darkened Toad Town, and Peach's Castle, which is now black, with statue of a black star on it. The Bros decide to go to Toad Town, and travel through Yoshi Woods to Toad Town.

**Yoshi Woods(Future) **Enemy #1 - Shadow Goomba - HP: 20

**Moves:**  
><span>Fast Slam<span> - Same as regular Goombas, except much faster. Deals 6 damage. Can avoid by jumping. Counter by jumping and landing on them, hammering them, or punching them.  
><span>Hide<span> - Makes the Goomba unable to be hit by regular moves. Must wait until they use Shadow Sneak and turn back to normal.  
><span>Shadow Sneak<span> - The Goomba lifts a foot towards a Bro, then goes back off screen, then appears in front of the perspective Bro and slams into them. Deals 8 damage. Can be avoided by jumping. Can counter by jumping and landing on them, punching them, or hammering them.

**Yoshi Woods(Future) **Enemy #2 - Shadow Boo - HP: 25

**Moves:**  
><span>Slam<span>(Goes around in a circle then runs into a Bro, you can tell which one by which way its eyes are facing) - Deals 5 Damage. Can be dodged by jumping. Can be countered by jumping and landing on it, hammering it, or punching it.  
><span>Hide<span> - Makes the Boo unable to be hit by attacks. Must wait until they use Shadow Sneak and turn back to normal.  
><span>Shadow Sneak<span> - The Boo flies up to the stop screen, then flies above a Bro. Then it disappears and comes from behind that bro. Can be avoided by jumping. Counter by jumping and landing on it.

At the exit to Yoshi Woods, they find that their path is blocked by a line of Shadow Toads. They claim nothing is wrong, and won't let them pass. However, Fawful suddenly flies up to them. He states that he is glad his plan worked, and announces that he sent them fifty years into the future. The Bros are surprised, and get angered, and Fawful laughs, claiming that he likes their fury, and says he hasn't had a good battle in quite a while. He leaves his helmet, and begins to glow for a few moments. After it fades, he is in his shadow form, and he runs at the Bros.

**BOSS #5** - Shadow Fawful - HP: 80 Moves:  
><span>Toad Spin<span> - He points at one of the bros and a Shadow Toad runs towards Fawful. He hits them, and they spin towards the opposite bro that hes pointing at. If it hits, he laughs. He uses five toads. Deals 7 damage per Toad. Can be avoided by jumping(Jumping on a Shadow Toad will just stop it and make him run away). Can be countered by punching or hammering(sends the Shadow Toad back to Fawful, dealing 7 damage to him)  
><span>Hide<span> - Makes Fawful unable to be hit by attacks. Must wait until he uses Shadow Sneak, after which he'll turn back to normal.  
><span>Shadow Sneak<span> - Fawful splits himself in two, and they start appearing behind, in front of, and above the Bros, until he stops. If above, he drops on the Bro below. If behind or in front of, he runs into them. Can be dodged by jumping(if in front of behind) or jumping back(if above). Can be countered by jumping and landing on them, punching them, or hammering him(if in front of behind) OR by jumping back + punching(if above).

After he is defeated, he falls over and says quietly "I..have...Chortles..." Then, he suddenly dissipates. Then, the Shadow Toads suddenly squirm, then turn into shadows, which come together and transform into the shape of a star. The star claims to be the ruler of the world, and says that he is the Shadow Star. The four Bros get into battle-ready stances, but the Shadow Star merely lets out a deep laugh. He then zaps the Bros and sends them flying away. Then, satisfied, he dissipates.

**AREA: Bowser's Castle**

After they fly away, it shows Bowser in his castle, sitting on his throne. His hair is white, and he looks a bit older, and seems to be overcome with melancholy, his head on his hand. Then, suddenly, Mario and Luigi come through the ceiling and hit the ground hard. He's surprised, and gets up, walking up to them. Once they recover, he's overcome with rage, asking where they had been, but he ends up giving them a squeezing hug, saying he missed them. After he lets them go, they back up, confused. Realizing they don't know what happened, Bowser tells them to sit, while he tells them the story. The screen then fades to black.

**AREA: Bowser's Castle(Flashback)**

The screen comes back in and shows Bowser's throne, which is surrounded by pieces of gold and various jewels. He is gazing at the Gold Star in his hands triumphantly. However, suddenly, it begins to shine, and leaves his hands. It then cracks, and turns dark, erupting in a shadowy-glow. It reveals that it is truly the Shadow Star. Seeing that he might be in danger, Bowser calls for his minions, who come in as backup. The Shadow Star claims it is pointless, for he is meant to take over the world. Bowser disagrees, and sends his minions in to attack.

**Mini-Game Battle #1** - Bowser vs Shadow Star

How to Play: Choose to use Goombas, Koopas, or Magikoopas to attack, and use them to defend(Depending on which attack the Shadow Star does). You must take down the Shadow Star's health bar(Which is displayed at the top of the screen, and goes all the way across it. Bowser's health bar is about half of the Shadow Star's.)

Goombas: The Shadow Star will begin to move side-to-side. To attack, two lines of four Goombas will form in front of Bowser, and he goes into his shell and starts to spin. They run towards him, and you move Bowser with your stylus to where you want the Goombas to run into his shell. They go flying forward after being hit, dealing 1/50 of the health bar for each one that hits the Shadow Star.

To defend, the Goombas line up just like in the attack. The Shadow Star will create its own Shadow Goombas in front of him. He will align them, and you have to try and be fast enough to aline your own with his. They run at each other, and basically cancel each other out. Yours can also move past and attack the Shadow Star if you align them that way, but you'll be hit as well.

Koopas: To attack, four Koopas stack up in front of Bowser. The Shadow Star moves side to side, and he has to punch the Koopas to send the shells flying at it, taking off about 1/50 of the health bar for each one that hits.

To defend, they stack up in front of Bowser. The Shadow Star will split into four, and spin around in a circle and shuffle around. You have to keep up with which is real, and punch the Koopas forward to hit it, dealing 1/50 of its health bar. If you hit a copy, it appears in front of Bowser and hits him back. If you hit the real one, it'll become stunned for a moment, and you can hit all of the others towards it. If all three copies are hit, the real Shadow Star uses a Dark Blast, dealing about a quarter of Bowser's health bar, and knocking the Koopas away.

Magikoopas: To attack, four Magikoopas line up on either side of Bowser(Two on each side.) He'll breath fire, and you have to drag a line from each Magikoopa in order(You'll see this by which one has the glowing rod) and they'll shoot a ball of magic into it, making it wider. Each time the Shadow Star passes through it, it loses 1/50 of its health. The point is to make the fire wide enough that the Shadow Star will continually take damage.

To defend, you drag a line from the Magikoopas to the incoming Shadow Balls that the Shadow Star will send your way to destroy them. These Shadow Balls will move up and down, making it more difficult to hit them.

After the battle is over, the Shadow Star dissipates, and Bowser laughs, thinking hes won. However, it appears behind him, and blows his minions away, and sends him smashing into his throne. He recovers and turns around, angered now. The Shadow Star claims that it wont destroy him, since he ended up awakening him from his slumber, then flies up and out of his castle.. Bowser mutters to himself that nothing good can come from what happened. The screen fades to black again.

**AREA: Bowser's Castle(Future)**

The screen fades back in. Bowser ends his story by explaining that the Shadow Star made everything into his Shadow Slaves, even all of Bowser's minions. He also rose three evil people back as Shadows, one being Fawful(Bowser gets infuriated from just mentioning him). Wario asks who the other two are, but Bowser sighs and claims that he's tired, then goes to sit on his throne. Mario steps forward and starts talking, but Bowser suddenly falls asleep on his arm. Then, a voice comes from behind, "Stop right there!" The Bros turn and see, to their surprise, Princess Peach come up, although she is much older, wearing a black dress, and moves past them to stand beside Bowser. She asks who the four Bros are, She doesn't seem to recognize Mario, until he and Luigi stand in front of her, and she gets a good look at him. When she does, she starts to shout at them. She asks why they left the Kingdom to parish. Mario and Luigi sweat-drop, listening to Peach's anger. Wario and Waluigi sneak out while she gets on Mario and Luigi's case, then the screen goes black, showing that Chapter One is over.

END OF CHAPTER ONE:

Stats for how the person did could be shown here. Preferably these things could be put on there:

Levels: (Show the levels for the four Bros)

Coins: (Show the previous amount of coins, and have how many they earned in that Chapter. In the first chapter, obviously, it'd start off at 0.)

Enemies Defeated: (Show how many enemies they beat)

Hardest Boss: (Whichever boss gave the player the most trouble. Could be based off of how much damage they dealt to the Bros, and how many times they hit.)

Items Found: (Show how many items were found out of blocks, and how many there were total in the areas given)

Chapter Assessment: (Show a percentage of 1%-100%. Higher percentage means you did really well in the chapter, whereas low means that you didn't do very good. It could be based off of everything up above.

NEXT CHAPTER - Chapter 2: The Star Cores


	2. Chapter Two: The Star Cores

**Mario and Luigi: Legend of the Golden Star**

BADGES:

Badges work the same as they did in Bowser's Inside Story. Luigi and Waluigi have a half that determines what attacks raise the bar and how powerful the effect will be, while Mario and Wario have the half that determines the effects.

The main differences are: 1)-Mario and Wario have unique badges with unique effects. 2)-If both pairs have their bars full, you can activate them to get a Combined Effect, which gives all four of the Bros the effects of both pairs' badges. This helps encourage people to switch pairs during battle, and gives more strategy to battles(Will you use the bar up now and be set, or risk it and wait for the other pair to have theirs ready as well to get both effects?)

Badges can be bought in shops(The locations of these are revealed later) and some must be found somewhere in the game.

BADGE LIST:

Easy-Peachy Badge(Luigi and Waluigi) - Okay, Good, Great, and Perfect attacks raise the bar. The badge effect is weak.

Mushroom Badge(Mario) - When the badge bar is used in battle, the Bros regain 10% of their HP(Weak), 30% of their HP(Medium), 50% of their HP(Strong), or 70% of their HP(Very Strong)

POW Badge(Wario) - When the badge bar is used in battle, the Bros gain a little more POW(Weak), a slight amount of POW(Medium), a lot of POW(Strong), or a ton of POW(Very Strong) (The POW boost disappears after four turns)

Good-Toad Badge(Luigi and Waluigi) - Good, Great, and Perfect attacks raise the bar. The badge effect is medium.

EXP Badge(Mario) - When the badge bar is used in battle, the Bros will gain 1.5x the regular EXP(Weak), 2x the regular EXP(Medium), 2.5x the regular EXP(Strong), or 4x the regular EXP(Very Strong) (This gives you more EXP for the enemies you defeat in the battle)

Gold Badge(Wario) - When the badge bar is used in battle, the Bros will receive 100 coins(Weak), 300 coins(Medium), 600 Coins(Strong), or 1200 coins(Very Strong)

Super-Koopa Badge(Luigi and Waluigi) - Great and Perfect attacks raise the bar. The badge effect is strong.

Brick Badge(Mario and Wario) - When the badge bar is used in battle, the bros gain a little more DEF(Weak), a slight amount of DEF(Medium), a lot of DEF(Strong), or a ton of DEF(Very Strong) (The DEF boost disappears after four turns)

Ultra-Flower Badge(Luigi and Waluigi) - Perfect attacks raise the bar. The badge effect is very strong.

Fire Badge(Mario) - When the badge bar is used in battle, he will turn into his Fire-Flower Form and will toss tons of fireballs up into the air, forming one large one on the top screen, which then drops, dealing 30 damage(Weak), 70 damage(Medium), 120 damage(Strong), or 240 damage with a high chance of all enemies being burned(Very Strong).

Greedy Badge(Wario) - When the badge bar is used in battle, Waluigi tosses a bag of coins into the air, which drops tons of coins. Wario eats these, making him much larger. He then jumps up and slams into the ground, dealing 100 damage(Weak), 180 damage(Medium), 340 damage(Strong), or 600 damage with a guaranteed chance to daze enemies(Very Strong)

BRO MOVES

Now, in the second chapter, you have access to Bro Moves. There are two types of Bro Moves: Pair(Mario&Luigi and Wario&Waluigi) and Group(All four Bros) Each takes up SP, just like previous games. Below is a list of the moves and their effects, which will be updated as you learn new ones:  
><span>PAIR BRO MOVES:<span>

Hammer Pile(Mario and Luigi) - One of the Bros opens a chest, and a large pile of hammers appear behind the Bros. They both grab one, and you have to hold A for Mario and B for Luigi until they glow, then let go, and they'll throw it at a random enemy. Has a chance to daze the enemy. You also have a chance of grabbing a Golden Hammer from the pile, which deals five-times as much damage.

Coin Rush(Wario and Waluigi) - Waluigi takes a bag of coins and tosses it to one enemy, who takes it. Wario becomes enraged, and you have to press X as fast as you can to back him up, then he'll run forward and slam hard into the enemy. If you get a Perfect, the enemy will fly high into the air, then hit the ground, making them take a little more damage.

GROUP BRO MOVES:

BRO Spin - Mario and Luigi stack up and take out their hammers. They then spin rapidly, and you must punch them towards the enemies as they come to you. This move works much like the Green Shell attack, but has no limit, and only stops after you miss. You can also increase the damage dealt if you press A or B right as you hit an enemy, and it may daze them.

**Chapter Two - The Star Cores**

**AREA: Bowser's Castle**

The screen returns to show Wario and Waluigi swimming around in Bowser's treasure vault, which is full of tons and tons of gold and jewels. Then, they notice a large chest, and they go to open it. However, when they touch it, an alarm goes off, and a cage drops on them. Then, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Peach come in. Bowser busts open the cage and pushes them aside. Then, he up to the chest and opens it, giving himself credit for what he is about to show them, and saying that it could be their key to victory. He then produces dark orb with a white star on it, explaining that it is called the White Star Core. He says he found it one day on his throne after making a wish for help in defeating the Shadow Star. He was then visited by a Star Spirit, who told him that another, The Black Star Core, is elsewhere, because someone else wished for the same thing at the same time. He tells the Bros that they need to find it, in hopes that it will save them from the Shadow Star. Mario and Luigi nod, then turn to Wario and Waluigi, who are still gazing at the riches. After they don't answer, Mario and Luigi turn and walk off. Noticing that they left, Wario and Waluigi quickly follow. Peach then says softly for them to stay safe.

The Bros walk out of the castle. When they do, a voice shouts, "Mario!" They look around, and eventually see a familiar face float down from above. It's Starlow. Starlow expresses that she's glad to see them, and that she knows of their plans, as well as the location of the Black Star Cure. Wario claims that it seems a bit fishy and Waluigi agrees. Mario and Luigi try to convince them that Starlow is a friend, but Wario and Waluigi stay put, knowing somethings up. And so, Starlow says to leave them, and Mario and Luigi follow her. Wario says he's going back to get some gold from Bowser's vault, but Waluigi convinces him to go after the other Bros, and they head out.

**AREA: Lava Path**

Wario and Waluigi step out onto Lava Path, and watch Mario, Luigi, and Starlow move on to the next screen. Wario and Waluigi follow.

**Lava Path Enemy #1** - Lava Dry-Bones - 40 HP(Cannot be defeated. Becomes immoble for four turns. If the battle is not over by then, it returns with 20 HP)

**Moves:**

Fire Bone-Lob(Takes out two bones, one on fire. It throws them up into the air, then catches them again. Whichever hand the fire one lands in, he'll toss it at that Bro) - Deals 10 damage. Can be avoided by jumping(if thrown straight towards the bro) or by hammering it.(If you punch it, you take 1 burn damage). If hit, you may receive a Burn.

Double Bone-Lob(Takes out two bones that are on fire. It can either throw it forward at the Bros, or end up throwing it backwards off-screen, making it come from behind them) - Deals 10 damage. Can be avoided by jumping or by hammering(if thrown straight towards the bro).

**Lava Path Enemy #2** - Lava Goombolem - 50 HP (A rather large Goomba that is fire-red colored, has a fire atop its head, and has buff arms)

**Moves:**

Fake Slam(Runs at the Bro it is signaling with its foot. However, it stops in front of them and, instead, spits a ball of fire at them) - Deals 10 damage. Can be avoided by jumping over the fireball or by hammering the fireball.(If you punch it, you take 1 burn damage). If hit, you may receive a Burn.

Fire Spit(Points a foot at a bro, but the attack is based on where their eyes are looking. They sspit two fireballs at that Bro) - Deals 10 damage per fireball. Can be avoided by jumping over the fireballs or by hammering the fireballs.(If you punch them, you take 1 burn damage). If it, you may receive a Burn.

Melt(Bursts into flames and melts to the ground, then moves over to a Lava Dry-Bone or Lava Goombolem, healing them. This can only be used if there is a Lava Dry-Bone or Lava Goombolem in the battle) - Heals 15 HP. Kills destroys the Goombolem that uses it.

At the end of the Lava Path, Wario and Waluigi are surprised and gaze up at a tall tower, which is in the shape of Midbus. The screen then fades out and comes back in, showing Mario, Luigi, and Starlow at the entrance to the tower. Starlow convinces them to step inside, and she then activates a switch that puts a metal gate over the entrance, so they can't leave, then she dissipates into shadows.

**AREA: Midbus Tower**

Mario and Luigi start to go up the Midbus Tower.

**Midbus Tower Enemy #1** - Goombolem - 50 HP (Same as a Fire Goombolem, just with leaves atop its head instead of fire, and it is a regular Goomba color)

**Moves:**

Fake Slam(Runs at the Bro it is signaling to with its foot. However, it stops in front of them and, instead, runs towards the other Bro) - Deals 10 damage. Can be avoided by jumping over them or by hammering them.

Bounce(Jumps high into the air three times, then spins and slams down onto the Bro it was looking at with its eyes. It also points its foot, but that doesn't matter) - Deals 14 damage. Can be countered by hammering them.

**Midbus Tower Enemy #2** - Midbus-Bot - 60 HP (A replica of Midbus, but with a Goomba controlling it)

**Moves:**

Roll - Rolls up into a ball and rolls towards a Bro. You must hit him with your hammer to send him back four times. Then, he stands, allowing you to get a counter-hit on him. Deals 15 damage.

Dark Cannons - The Bot's hands change into cannons. It points them at the Bros, either directly at them, crossed, or lobbing it to the top screen so it comes down onto them. You can avoid by jumping over it(if facing a Bro) and can counter by hammering it.

After moving up eight floors, they reach a large door, which has two statues of Midbus on the sides. They turn towards the Bros. and claim that they must win their challenge in order to move on. Luigi attempts to run, but Mario brings him back and accepts the challenge. The Statues jump out at them.

**Boss #6 -** Midbus Statues - 80 HP Each  
><strong>Moves:<strong>  
><span>Roll<span> - One or both of the Midbus Statues curl into a ball and roll at a bro/both bros. You must hit them with your hammer to send them back three times, then they stand up, giving you a chance to counter-hit them with your hammer. Deals 12 damage.  
><span>Toss-Up<span> - One of the Midbus Statues curls into a ball, and the other picks them up and throws them. The Bros flee, and the statue is thrown over on the top screen, and you have to jump with whichever Bro it's coming towards(This is much like the Dark Star's attack from Inside Story) - Deals 10 damage per hit.  
><span>Crumble<span> - One of the Midbus Statues crumbles and moves over to the other, making them larger(This is used when the first statue is defeated. If both are defeated, then this doesn't happen) and healing them for 30 HP.  
><span>Trample<span> - The Midbus Statue moves back, then runs fast at a Bro. They Bro must hit it with their hammer, dealing damage and shrinking the Statue. It runs at you faster every time, making it harder and harder. Deals 25 HP. (This can only be used if one of the Statues used Crumble on the one using this move)

After they are defeated, the statues state that the Bros are worthy, and step back to their places, opening the gate. They go inside, and find themselves in a throne room, where Midbus sits, a crown upon his head. He jumps down and laughs, claiming that the Bros have come to be defeated by him. The Bros ask him why Starlow brought them there, but Midbus states it was all a trap, and then runs at the Bros.

**Boss #7** - King Midbus - 120 HP (Once he gets to below 20 HP, he uses Shadow Fury)

**Moves:**  
><span>Roll<span> - Rolls up into a ball and rolls towards a Bro. You must hit him with your hammer to send him back four times. Then, he stands, allowing you to get a counter-hit on him. Deals 15 damage.  
><span>Midbus-Bots Barrage<span> - Holds his hands up, and two Midbus-Bots appear on the top screen. The Bros run away, and you must jump to avoid their Shadow Cannon blasts when they fire it at you. Deals 10 damage per hit.  
><span>Shadow Fury<span> - Midbus breathes out shadows, which make it impossible to see anything on screen besides Mario and Luigi. Deals 15 damage. He then rolls over them until they are KO'd.

_Extra Note:_ You must lose this battle.

After being defeated, Midbus laughs at the Bros, who are knocked out. However, Wario and Waluigi suddenly bust in through the door. Wario and Midbus get into a quarrel, while Waluigi feeds a 1-Up Mushroom to Mario and Luigi. After they are revived, they move in to fight again.

**Boss #8** - King Midbus - 50 HP (His HP stops at 1. After that, he becomes dazed. Waluigi then thinks of an idea, producing a coin bag, and the player must use the Coin Rush bro move for the first time, allowing them to use it in future battles)

Move:  
><span>Shadow Fury<span> - Midbus breathes out shadows, which make it impossible to see anything on screen besides the Bros. However, this time, Waluigi and Wario come up with a plan, and throw a coin forward. Midbus rolls over it, and the coin is visible, allowing you to see where he is. He rolls at the Bros six times. Deals 15 damage per hit. Can be avoided by jumping over. Can be countered by hammering/punching.

After Midbus is defeated, he dissipates into shadows, then the shadows disappear, revealing the Black Star Core. Mario picks it up, and the Bros celebrate, but the tower dissipates as well, and the Bros fall to the ground. After recovering, the fake Starlow makes a return, fooling Mario and Luigi once again, but Wario punches her, and she flares up into shadows, turning into Shadow Starlow. The Bros then get into a battle-ready position, but, suddenly, a dark-hooded figure jumps in, slamming into Shadow Starlow and sending her flying away. The figure reveals themselves to be Fawful. The Bros are angered to see him, but are also surprised when they see him get into coughing fits rather than saying his usual lines. He claims that the Shadow Star used him to send the Bros forward in time, then got rid of him. An art-depicted cutscene shows him sending the Bros to the future, then him telling the Shadow Star, then the Shadow Star forcing him to flee.

Fawful then says that they must work together to bring down the Shadow Star. He pulls out a sack, and drops it, stating it will help them on their journey, then his vacuum-cap settles atop his head, and he flies away. Luigi moves towards the Sack, but Wario pushes him to the side, thinking there is treasure. He opens it up and pulls out a small chest, which he throws back to the other Bros, then a pink mushroom, which he throws back as well, then he picks up the sack and holds it upside down. A pile of coins comes out, and Wario gasps, then, four badges fall on top of the pile. Luigi is examining the chest, while Waluigi is looking at the mushroom. Mario walks forward and explains to Wario about the badges, but he only cares for the gold. Mario takes the badges, then goes to each Bro and pins it on them. He then explains what they do to Waluigi and Wario. Luigi and Waluigi then put their newly obtained items away, and they walk off. Seeing them leaving, Wario quickly pushes the coins back into the sack and runs after them. The screen then fades out, and says that it is the end of Chapter Two.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Before the stats are shown, the screen goes dark, and words begin to come up:

"I am watching over them...But I cannot do anything to help. It is a dangerous road ahead...They do not know what the Star Cores truly do..."

Then, the stats are shown.

Next Chapter - Shadowy Secrets


	3. Chapter Three: Shadowy Secrets

**Mario and Luigi: Legend of the Golden Star**

BRO MOVES:

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Mario and Luigi's first Bro Move, Hammer Pile, cannot be used until the third chapter. In your first enemy encounter, Luigi feels a bulge in his pocket, and produces the chest, and you must use the Hammer Pile move for the first time. After that, you can use it as you please.

Also, the Bro Spin Move cannot be learned until this chapter, during the Monty-Moler battle.

PERSON OF INTEREST:

You may be wondering, "Who is this mysterious person who spoke at the end of the second Chapter?". Well, that'll be revealed later on, but it does play a major role in the final encounter, and it IS a character from one of the previous games, and they will speak at the end of every chapter.

BADGES:

I also forgot to state that the four badges the Bros received were the Easy-Peachy Badges(one for Luigi, one for Waluigi), the Mushroom Badge(Mario), and the POW Badge(Wario)

OTHER VARIOUS CONCERNS AND WHAT-NOT:

Fawful's return isn't planned to be explained very thoroughly. He is a menace, what with his wicked laughter and constant belief that he is in complete power. That being said, he could have had a plan to survive the time he blew himself up.

Or, as will be explained later, a connection with the Shadow Star, Cackletta, the Shroobs, and the Dark Star could help explain his return a bit. We'll just have to wait and see! If you're impatient, PM me, and I can explain everything to you!

Also, check out the first chapter for the link to the cover-art for the game(Not good quality, but gives you the basic idea :P)

**Chapter Three – Shadowy Secrets**

**AREA: Bowser's Castle**

The screen returns to show the Bros entering Bowser's throne room. He asks if they were successful, and Mario produces the Black Star Core. Bowser walks forward and states that he knew he could count on them, then takes it. He then lets out a wicked laugh, and, suddenly, he turns into shadows, revealing that he is truly a Shadow of Bowser. Mario attempts to jump forward and take the Star Core back, but Shadow Bowser moves out of the way, then busts through the wall of the Castle and flies off. Then, Peach steps forward, flaring up into Shadow Peach, and attacks the Bros.

**Boss #9 – **Shadow Peach – 240 HP

**Moves:**

Black Heart – Shadow Peach traps the Bros in front in a black heart and lifts them up into the air, while her other hand charges a powerful blast. The Bros must hammer, punch, or jump until the hearts break to avoid the attack. This attack deals 30 damage.

Black Wish – Shadow Peach makes a wish, and, one turn later, she is healed for 60 HP.(To make this move balanced, she has a two-turn cool-down for it, so the computer won't choose it over and over. This can bring her back to life if she is defeated after making a wish)

Black Parasols – Shadow Peach produces two shadow Parasols. She then begins to spin rapidly, and lobs them up at a target Bro. You can avoid it by jumping back. You can counter it by hammering or punching it.

After defeating Shadow Peach, she dissipates into shadows, and the entire castle does the same, and the Bros find themselves falling once again. Once they hit the ground, Wario expresses his anger at the fact that nobody can be trusted. While he's enraged, Waluigi notices an entrance to a tunnel, which leads to Toad Town, and used to be beneath the castle. Mario and Luigi go in, and Waluigi drags the steaming Wario in after them.

**AREA: Bowser Tunnels**

The Bros enter the tunnel and make their way through it.

**Bowser Tunnels Enemy #1** – Rock Goombolem(Same as the other Goombolems, except it's gray, and has a crack in its head, much like a rock) – 65 HP

**Moves:**

Fake Slam(Runs at the Bro it is signaling to with its foot. However, it stops in front of them and, instead, runs towards the other Bro) - Deals 20 damage. Can be avoided by jumping over them or by hammering them.

Cave-In(Punches the ground four times. Whichever arm hits, that is the Bro that is targeted, and a rock falls from the ceiling and hits them) – Deals 20 damage each. Can be avoided by jumping back. Can be countered by hammering them.

**Bowser Tunnels Enemy #2 –** Shadow Monty-Mole(Same as a regular Monty-Mole, halfway in the ground, except this one has red eyes and a shadowy-aura, and is just plain evil looking.) – 60 HP

**Moves:**

Backwards-Rock Throw(Picks up a rock, then throws it backwards off-screen towards a target Bro) – Deals 20 damage and has a chance to daze the Bro. Can be avoided by jumping(either way) or by jumping back(if thrown forwards). Can be countered by hammering or punching(if thrown forward)

Shadow-Rock Throw(Picks up a rock, then throws it at a Bro. However, it disappears, then appears in front of the other Bro and comes at them.) Can be avoided by jumping or jumping back. Can be countered by hammering or punching.

Drop(Motions with a hand towards a Bro, then tunnels into the ground. He appears up on the ceiling, then drops onto the Bro) – Deals 25 damage and has a chance to daze the Bro. Can be avoided by jumping back. Can be countered by hammering.

Shadow Drop(Same as Drop, except he disappears and appears above the other Bro, dropping on them instead) – Deals 25 damage and has a chance to daze the Bro. Can be avoided by jumping back. Can be countered by hammering.

Eventually, the Bros get to the exit of the Tunnels, where Toad Town is. However, a group of Monty-Moles state that they cannot go forward, and continue to block the Bros' path. When the Bros ask to make a deal, the Monty-Moles say that they want to test out one of their newest creations. The Bros accept, and the Monty-Moles bring out a drill, which suddenly transforms into a drill-robot, which they call the Monty-Moler. The main Monty Mole jumps into the piloting chair, and runs at the Bros.

**Mini-Game Battle #2 –** Bros. Vs Monty-Moler

How to Play: The Monty-Moler has a health bar as long as the Shadow Star's, and the Bros have half of that for their health. You must use your Bro Moves to attack and defend from the Monty Moler's attacks. After taking its health bar down to ¼ or less, the Bros learn the Bro-Spin move, their first Group Bro Move, and you can use that to attack and deal a lot more damage than the others to the Monty-Moler, and you are now able to use it in future battles.

Hammer Pile – To attack, you use the Bro Move like you normally would, except the Monty-Moler will activate its drills. You can only hit when its drills are off, so timing is key. They also activate in random order, so, for example, the drill on Luigi's side may continue going, so you have to use Mario's hammers until it goes off. Each hammer deals 1/100th of the Monty Moler's health.

To Defend, you must throw the hammers as fast as you can to deflect the Monty Moles that the Monty Moler begins to fire at you. If you are hit, you lose 1/50th of your health. The Monty-Moler shoots 10-15 Monty Moles during its attack in random order(EX: 7 may go to Luigi, where the other 8 go to Mario)

Coin Rush – To attack, you use the Bro Move like you normally would, except you have to time it so that you hit when the drills on the Moler are not on. Deals 1/50th of the Monty Moler's health. If you hit when the drill is on, you lose 1/20th of your health.

To Defend, you must go back to the designated line before you run forward. The Monty Moler is also being pushed back, and releases at the same time. You must have a more powerful hit by going to/past the line. If you don't get to the line, the Monty-Moler deals 1/10th of your health instead.

Bro Spin – To attack, use it normally. You don't have to defend with this move. This is mainly used to finish the Monty Moler off.

_Extra Note:_ This isn't a very long mini-game battle. It is really there to add in the first Group Bro Move, and to give you practice with them all. Although, this mini-game may be tough the first time you do it. Depends on the player.

After defeating the Monty Moler, the Monty-Moles say that they will have to work on their next version of it, and allow the Bros to move on.

**AREA: Toad Town**

They head up into Toad Town, where they find that it is now dark and desecrated. Then, suddenly, they are surrounded by a group of Shadow Shroobs, and none-other than the Shadow of Princess Shroob approaches them. Beside her, a small, blue Shroob wearing sunglasses accompanies her, translating what she is saying. She claims that they were awaiting for the Bros to come, so that they may be destroyed. Then, she and the other Shadow Shroobs leave, and the Translator Shroob stays, saying he will destroy the Bros for the Princess.

**Boss #10 – **Translator Shroob – 300 HP(At the beginning of the battle, he grows to about ten-times his size, and is almost as tall as the bottom screen. When he reaches 20 or less HP, he returns to normal size, and uses Shroob Storm)

**Moves: **

Trample – Runs at one of the Bros. They must hammer or punch him three times to stop him from running over them, dealing counter damage. Deals 30 damage and may daze the Bro.

Shroob Run-Around – Calls eight Shroobs to him. Four go to each bro and begin to run around them. The Bros must hammer or punch them. Any remaining Shroobs will stop and use their lasers, dealing 20 damage per Shroob. The remaining Shroobs then run away.

Giant Laser – Pulls out a Giant Laser-Gun and fires six shots rapidly into the air. The color shows which Bro it is going towards. You must hammer it or jump back to avoid it. Deals 45 damage.

Dual-Giant Laser – Pulls out two Giant Laser-Guns and rapidly fires six shots straight at the Bros. You must hammer or punch them, or jump to avoid them.

Shroob Storm(Can only be used when he returns to normal size) – Pulls out two Laser-Guns. Eight Shroobs(four on each side) run past him at quick speeds. He can either shoot them and send them up into the air and them fall on the Bro(Must hammer or jump back to avoid), or let them run forward.(Must hammer/punch/jump to avoid). Deals 25 damage per Shroob that hits.

Once the Translator Shroob is defeated, he falls over, rather than explode like many other bosses, which shows that he isn't a Shadow, but a real Shroob. The Bros then continue down into Toad Town, determined to find out more about what is going on/ Once they head down into Toad Town, they find a real Toad that is surrounded by a group of Shadow Toads. The Bros jump in and fight off the Shadow Toads.

**Toad Town Enemy Group** - 4 Shadow Toads - 60 HP Each (These Shadow Toads are the same ones you'll encounter throughout Toad Town.)

**Moves:**

Fast Slam - Much like a Goomba, they run in place for a moment, then run forward super fast at a Bro. Counter by punching/hammering them. Avoid by jumping over them.

Shadow Mushrooms - The Shadow Toad begins to throw 10-12 Shadow Mushrooms at the Bros. You must punch/hammer them, or jump to avoid them. You take 10 damage per hit and you have a chance to be dazed. They throw one regular Mushroom into the mix, which you can allow to hit you, and it will heal you for 40 HP.

Run Away - If there is only one Shadow Toad left, it will then use this move and flee the battle. You do not get any experience/coins from him, but he may drop an item.

Once defeated, the Toad says that the Bros messed up the entire plan. Then, suddenly, four Toads wearing white cloaks jump out from nearby buildings, surrounding them. The Bros tell them who they are, but the Toads believe that the Bros defeated the Shadow Toads so that they could take the Toad themselves. Then, as the Cloaked Toads move in to attack them, four balls of energy suddenly come from off-screen, knocking all of them away. The Bros turn and look in surprise as Shadow Princess Shroob approaches them, saying things in Shroobish that they cannot understand. Then, she throws two balls of energy at them, starting a battle.

**Boss #11 - **Shadow Princess Shroob - 300 HP (At the beginning of this battle, the Toad you saved comes in and gives all of the Bros a Mushroom, healing them for 80 HP each, then wishes them luck and runs off)

**Moves:**

Energy Storm - Shadow Princess Shroob raises her arms. Clouds form at the top of the screen, and Lightning then comes down to strike the Bros three times. You know it's coming when the clouds flash. You must jump back to avoid it. If you are hit, you take 40 damage and Shrink(Your attack/defense/speed is cut in half. Must wait 2 turns to recover, or use a status-recovery item)

Black Stars - Two black stars appear in her hand. She tosses these up into the air, then throws two Shadow-Energy Balls up at them, making each into five stars instead of one. Then, she makes them soar down at the Bros(Five each). You must hammer or punch them, or jump/jump back to avoid them. If you Hammer/Punch them, they go back and hit Shadow Princess Shroob for 20 damage. You take 30 damage per hit.

Shadow-Energy Balls - Much like her battle in Partners in Time, Princess Shroob begins to teleport in front of/above the Bros and throw down balls of Shadow Energy at them. Throws 6-10 of these. You must hammer(either way), punch them(if in front), jump(if in front), or jump back(if from above). Deals 35 damage per hit.

Once defeated, Shadow Princess Shroob dissipates. The Toad you saved before states that he now believes that the Bros are real, then, the four Cloaked Toads return, saying that they believe now as well after watching what had happened. They then say that they will take the Bros to a special place, the Toad Town Rebellion. However, as they begin to leave, the cloaked toads are blasted away once again, and the Bros turn around, horrified to see the Shadow Elder Princess Shroob approach them. She also shouts many Shroobish sentences, then attacks the Bros.

**Boss #12 - **Shadow Elder Princess Shroob - 500 HP (You cannot win this battle. She uses Shadow Blast and defeats you instantly on her turn, since you have no way of avoiding it. Your attacks also deal 0 damage to her.)

**Moves:**

Shadow Blast - She charges up Shadow Energy, then blasts it from her mouth at the Bros. Deals 100 damage.

The Bros, now defeated, are grabbed by the Shadow and taken away. The Toad then comes out of hiding, looking around, unsure of what to do next, and states that he's scared of being there alone. The screen then fades to black.

END OF CHAPTER 3

After the screen goes dark, and the voice states: "The power of the Shadows is strong...If more still believed in Good, then my powers may come to assist the heroes..."

Then, the stats are shown.

Next Chapter – Toad Town Under Siege


End file.
